Wrath of Reaper
by regulerfan
Summary: A good remake of my main story."Your a monster"I said as I stared right into his black colored eyes that showed no regret or remorse just joy.Even when he killed all these people it only put him in a happier mood.Worst of all besides the grey feathers he looked exactly like me but was completely different "I'm no monster I'm the man who was born to spred chaos and death I'm Reaper"
1. Chapter 1

Alrex: Alright I promised a remake and a remake your gonna get. This one will hopefully be better thought out and better written then the last one and most of the chapters will probably be written durring study hall at school because I still don't have my laptop that won't be until February. So here is the remake of the wrath of Jerdecai but it is now known as the Wrath of Reaper

Computer:Lets just hope you don't screw up on this one too

Alrex: Great he's back

* * *

Living Nightmare

**Mordecai's POV**

"How did I get here? What happened to the park? Where's Rigby and the others?What's going on?" These were the questions running through my head.

I was running through the city that was once known as Twin Pines but now it's a desalinate wasteland. The entire city was in ruins, all you could see was smoke, death, and rotting carcases. What happened here I don't know, all I know is that hell broke loose.

I started to hear footstep behind me so I hid behind the remains of a broken down brick wall. I took a peak behind and saw a small group of people dress up in dark reddish jackets with their hoods up making it unable for you to see their faces and were highly armed. They also had some kind of design on their backs. It was a skull with devil horns that had a snake going in its mouth and coming out of it's eye. You would think they were some sort of gang, but then another group started to march by dressed up in combat armor making them look like military specialists and they had the same exact symbol on their right shoulder. Last time I checked gangsters didn't dress like that.

I then started to hear coughing, but I couldn't find the source of it. Then out of nowhere a metal door appeared out of no where and the coughing sounded like it was coming from there. I sprinted towards as fast as I could hoping no one saw me. When I got there I quickly opened it up and shut it behind me.

The Room was dark I could barely see a thing. But I started to notice several figures laying in the shadows. A light switch popped out of nowhere. Where are all these things coming from. I flipped the switch and was then introduced to the most horrifying thing I had ever seen.

"G-GUYS" I said as I was frozen in my tracks horrified by what I saw.

All my friends I started to love were all laying there dead. Benson,Pops,Muscleman,Starla,Thomas,High-Five Ghost,Eileen, and even Rigby.

I walked over towards Rigby's body, he was holding onto Eileen protectively even when he was dead. He had cut everywhere on his body and a stab wound where his heart was.A tear fell from my eye.

I can't believe this happened. What caused all this? I hear The same sound came again and it sounded like it was coming from Skips Body, or what was under Skips body. I pushed his body off and found...Margaret? But I thought she was in college.

"M-Mordecai get out of here, he's after you" She told me

I was confused, who was after me? I realized there was a gunshot in her waist, bleeding a lot. I had to get her out of here and get help. I picked her up bridal style and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm getting out of here, but you're coming with me" I told her.

As I'm walking towards the door with her in my arms I started to hear a Slithering sound. I looked behind but nothing was there.

Then, a green ball of liquid shot at me out of no where. I quickly ducked and it just barely missed me. When it hit the door it started steaming and it started to melt right through the door.

Definitely don't want that stuff touching me.

"Hola Mordecai, I see you found your friends. To bad you weren't here for the raccoons death, It was most...amusing"

What the? Who said that?

"Oh, I see the red girl survived, oh well I'll just kill her and you before the master even finds out"

Wait who's this master

I started to see something moving but couldn't really tell what it was. It had no color what so ever. Any person would think there wasn't anything there, but then it began to gain color and became what looked like some kind of lizard thing.(AN:He was invisible if you couldn't guess)

He was at least the size of Rigby, he probably would be a foot taller if he wasn't slouching like that. He was dark green with parts of black and he was like a combination of a alligator and a chameleon.(Imagine a mini version of Reptile from Mortal combat deadly alliance) He also had a demented psychopathic voice with a spanish accent.

He charged at me on all fours with incredible speed. He leaped up at me but I barrel-rolled and dodged his attack, giving me the opportunity to get out that nightmarish place.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me no matter how much they hurt. I had to get Margaret as far away from that phyco as possible.I wonder if he's still following behind, nothing. Okay, I lost him. I stopped running catching my breath. Then was greeted with a smack to the face. I wound up dropping Margaret and I fell on the ground. That same guy then appeared on my chest.

Oh, that's right he can turn invisible.

He brought out a spiked sword and put it up to my neck.

"Now any last words, amigo" He said smiling evilly

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!

What the hell is that?

BAMMM!

A brick wall of a destroyed building exploded causing a giant piece to come flying at him, Knocking him of me, and it crashed, along with the lizard guy, into a telephone pole.

"CoMe oN hE WaS MiNe" He said woozily before passing out

I looked over to what caused it and HOLY CRAP WAS THIS GUY BIG.

He was this ginormous grizzly bear with huge claws for fingers. He was at least 9 feet tall, he made death bear look like pooh-bear.

"Sorry, but you were taking to long, let me show you to kill someone the right way" He said with a incredibly deep voice

I guessing he was talking to the lizard.

He charged at me like a football player and every step he took made the ground shake. I couldn't move I was practically glued to the ground frozen in fear.

He was getting closer and closer and I still couldn't move I closed my eyes and waited for the blow...BAM

Did he hit me? I didn't feel anything.

I opened my eyes and saw the bear on the ground with a 7 foot tall tiger standing over him. The tiger grabbed the bears legs and started swinging him around and around and around then let go throwing him into the top floor of a turned around and looked at wasn't as big or tough looking as the bear but trust me he looked like he could easily rip you in half.

"Mordecai, get Margaret and get out of here" He said

How did he know mine and Margarets names? Who was this guy?

"NOW!" He shouted

I quickly ran over to Margaret and picked her up. I saw the Lizard guy starting to wake up.

"Mordecai, I want you to get Margaret out of the city as fast as possible, I'll try to hold him off as long as I can, But what ever you do don't go through the pa-BAM

A brown claw smashed right into his face sending 50 feet away. When he got up a batch of green liquid shot right into his eyes. Steam started coming out and he let out a blood curdling scream. The lizard guy popped out of no where and wrapped his tail around the tigers neck and started strangling him.

"M-Mordecai...Get out of here... N-Now" the tiger gasp

I booked it and ran as fast as possible but the bear stepped in my way and I skidded to a stop

"No where to go now you little man"

"AAAHHHH" A random voice screamed and the lizard guy came flying straight at the completely confused bear and collided into into his face Knocking him into to the ground

I looked behind me and saw the tiger pissed off.

I heard groaning and saw the bear coming too while the lizard guy was still knocked out cold

"RUN!" the tiger yelled

I started running away from those guys while the Tiger fought them. I didn't behind but I could hear what was going on from behind and man they sounded like they were going all out.

Where do I go? Wait the park. I could go to the park? Maybe there I can get some answers.

I then ran towards the direction of the park, hearing the fight going on from behind but not daring to look behind to see if the tiger guy is still alright.

I look up to see the park sign and stopped to catch my breath. But when I looked at the park it turned into a gasp. The park was...

Destroyed

It looked more destroyed than the city. All the beautiful trees were lifeless. The nice green grass was gone and replaced with burned ground. And smelled of nothing but death, I could barley breath without coughing.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked to no one in particular

Suddenly I felt a cold chill on the back of my neck. I turned around but no one was there. Margaret then woke and clutched onto my arm and started to turn pale white as if she saw a ghost.

Why is she so scared?

"H-He's h-here" She said and a scared voice

Who's here?

Then I heard it a dark and twisted voice

"Hello little birdie" That voice put a chill up my spine

It all went dark. The city, the park all was covered in a shadowy darkness. I couldn't see anything except for Margaret.

But out of nowhere a figure appeared but his whole body was shadowy it looked as if his body was made out of black smoke. But for some reason he kinda looked like me.

What?

Margarets grip tightened and she started to whimper. Then the figure spoke again

"Can't believe you came back and with that red whore as well. Like they always say..." He pulled a black handled knife and he smiled showing pointed teeth

"I can kill 2 birds with one stone"

He than lunged at me and...

* * *

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

I opened my eyes to be greeted by a bright light. And as it faded away I realized I was in my room.

"What the.." I groaned

I looked around saw the park it was alright no death no smoke nothing it looked normal.

It was just a dream, thats all it was just a dream.

* * *

Regularfan: Alright I reread this and it looks pretty good to me didn't find that much mistakes this should be much better than the last one so be happy cause it took me a attire week of study hall to do this so be gratefull and I know this is late but merry christmas

Regularfan out


	2. Chapter 2

Mordecai's Pov

"God what a nightmare" I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

But that's all it was, a nightmare. Nothing but a bad dream, just forget about it Mordecai.

I looked over a pile of dirty laundry on a small trampoline with a brown tail poking out.

"Man, when will Rigby get a real bed?" I said to no one in particular

But then the thought of Rigby caused a certain image to pop up in my head. A image of Rigby dead, with blood everywhere. The thought caused a chill up my spine.

Just forget it Mordecai.

It was just a nightmare. Nothing that bad is gonna happen to the city. Sure a few monsters, video game demons, giant heads, and mafia robot mascots seem to come and try to kill us, but thats only happened at the park and we always fixed those problems in the end. But I don't think things will ever go that far. Nothing we faced could ever be that violent,that bloody,that horrific.

It was just a bad dream.

I looked over at the alarm clock and noticed it was 6:05.

We are gonna be late for work.

I walked over to Rigby's bed/trampoline and started shaking it.

"Wake up dude we're gonna be late for work" But all I got was a groan.

I sighed

Can't he be responsible for once. Then I noticed a air horn laying beside Rigby's bed. I picked it up and a evil grin appeared on my face.

* * *

Rigby's POV

"AHHHHHH YEEEAAH!" I yelled as I started to devour my grill cheese as I was dancing with hundreds of people dancing around me. Light's were bright,and the music was blaring played by none other than Fist Pump.

I then started doing awesome dance moves with people chanting

"GO RIGBY!GO RIGBY!GO RIGBY! GO BEEEEEEEEEP!"

* * *

BEEEEEEP!

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as my eyes shot right opened.

I looked back in forth still confused by what just happened. I then noticed Mordecai laughing his butt off holding a air horn.

"Not cool" I said

"God, you should've seen your face" Mordecai said still trying to catch his breath from all his laughing.

"Seriously, what the heck, I was having the most awesome dream. There was Fist Pump and Grilled Cheese and-"

"Don't care" Mordecai interrupted as he walked out of the room.

He came back and said "hurry up or we're gonna be late for work"

"Hurry up or we're gonna be late for work" I mimicked

"What was that" He yelled

"Nothing"

"That's what I thought,now come on" He ordered

"Fine" I responded as I followed him to the kitchen.

* * *

The Kitchen

We started to make breakfast. I got the milk and Mordecai got the cereal and the bowls. As we set them down on the tabe I went to grabbed the spoon until Mordecai quickly took it.

"Sorry this is the last spoon I think we should play punchies for it" He told

"Okay, but I'll go first" I told him, and he accepted

I punched him in the shouldered and he looked as if I didn't even punch him at all.

He then chuckled and jammed his fist into my shoulder.

"OWWWW" I cried as a tear fell from my eye.

"I don't know why you always say yes to punchies you never win" He chuckled as he grabbed the spoon and started eating

I rubbed my soar arm

"Yeah well one of these days I'm gonna beat you and your gonna be all like, oh Rigby I'm sorry I ever challenged some one you to punchies please don't punch my face in, and I'm gonna be all like, yeah that's right don't you ever think you take on the Rigby little birdie"

He dropped his spoon at that last part. He looked as if he was staring at something but yet all he was staring at was the was the wall.

I waved my hands in front of his eyes but he didn't notice

I started calling his name

"Mordecai,Mordecai-

* * *

Mordecai's Pov

"Well hello little birdie" it started to echo in my head. like some kind of recorder. Then came the image of that same shadowy black figure from my dream. I still remember his bone chilling voice, the pointed teeth, and the evil twisted grin.

I still remember how just by looking at him made me scared and I couldn't even see his face.

But the most freakiest part was that his body looked just like mine.

Then to hear his voice again and again

"Little birdie, little birdie" I wouldn't stop repeating in my head.

"Like they always say I can kill two birds with one stone" Then like in the dream he lunged at me with that knife and-

* * *

My eyes started blinking and I came back to reality to realize a brown hand waving in front of my face.

"Mordecai, Mordecai" I grabbed Rigby's hand

"Quit it" I said

"dude you zoned out, you were like some sort of statue what happened?" He asked

"Nothing" I replied and started walking towards the door leading outside

"And hurry up we're gonna be late for work" I told him

"Don't rush me!" he shouted as he smashed his face into his bowl and started eating like a animal(pun intended)

"Pff what a pig" I said before I walked out the start yet another plain old regular day

* * *

Alrex: I'm so sorry about the wait the 2nd semester started and I didn't have any study halls to do it but luckily my mom just got me a new laptop after she got her taxed return so that means I can work on my stories on a daily basis so no more month long waiting YEAH!

So happy day and the next chapter should be happening very soon so just wait

Alrex out


End file.
